UnBearable- The Tale of a Many Days
by TheHitman
Summary: This Funny TM/FY/GW/LSS/FVIII crossover tell the tale of what one director can do with all these people (some Lemon)


Authors's Note: This is not a play, and also the Kyle in this story is Not the Kyle from Lunar Star: Sliver Story  
Note: This is rated R to NC-17 Because some parts are a little hefty, also this is manly Tenchi Muyo but you 'll notice a lot people from different anime so this is like a crossover but it's not and you won't see ANY of the Dragon Ball Z folks.  
Notice I don't own any of the characters execpt for Stan, Andrew, Kyle, and Matt  
Thank You  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Main Characters:  
  
Stan  
Matt  
Andrew  
Tenchi*  
Ryoko*  
Mihoshi*  
Kiyone*  
Kyle  
  
  
  
Line 1 (Or whatever)  
  
Narrator: Um let see we start off with these 8 people all 18 except for the blonde one   
She's 23 so we take place in Toyko, Japan (you know the place for Tenchi in Tokyo, oh what the hell lets get it started  
  
Scene 1, Act 1:  
  
Andrew: Hey how are we going to get there with very little money, no food and no no how  
to get there.  
Stan: Don't worry bro, we'll get there.  
Kyle: Yeah (hic) wE'll get ther (hic) in our dreams (hic).  
Tenchi: Hey Kyle if you'd ever get your head out the beer bottle you'd have some damn sense.  
Kyle: hey you want a piece (hic) of me butt wipe.  
Tenchi: What then come on!  
Ryoko: Hey hold up!  
Director: Cut! Print! That was perfect!  
  
Andrew: Hey Tenchi can I really kick his ass  
Dir: Not yet Mister you can do that later   
Tenchi: Dir, What do we do in the next Act   
Dir: Well you'll See.  
Mihoshi: (from afar) When do I come in ??  
Dir: Scene 2 Act 1.  
Ryoko: Well Tenchi, after the Scene we can have a scene of our own.  
Ayeka: I think not.  
Tenchi and Andrew: where the hell did you come from?  
Ayeka: Well I came from to give you some news.  
Tenchi: What is it?  
Ayeka: Kiyone's pregnant.  
All: What!!!!!!!  
Dir: Hey well that cut that act.  
Andrew: What act?  
Dir: Never mind, look in this scene we'd have a special guest, I'd to welcome Mr. Gene Starwind from Outlaw Star  
All: What's up Gene.  
Gene: Hey guys  
Dir: We'll you know, just a little something I put together for the ladies.  
All The Women: What do you mean?  
Dir: Well you'll see  
Dir: (explain Act)  
  
Scene 1, Act 2  
Dir: Action!  
Ryoko: Well Hey Gene why you'd decide to come.  
Gene: I heard the that you needed help (drinks out of glass, place glass down)  
Waiter: May I help you.  
Gene (screams) it's the human ice pick.  
Tenchi: Holy!, Ryoko why are you sitting here with this maniac.  
Gene: Well I see it was me who beat Death Rob.  
Tenchi: Oh, Death Rob as I see I beat the Earth's greatest threat three times  
Gene: Who Kagato, wow even I almost I mean he only won cause I ran out of ammo.  
Kiyone: (walks up) so who's ready for drinks?  
Andrew: (walks up) Kiyone you can't even drink for god sake  
Tenchi: Like I was saying Gene, before I was cut off, you didn't beat him I did.  
Gene: (Raising up) So what the hell is that 'pose to mean!  
Tenchi: Meaning I can beat you ass, let's roll then.  
----------------Tenchi and Gene fighting--------------------------------------------------  
Ryoko: Break that stupid shit up, we having a good time and ya'll fighting, what the hell wrong with ya'll.  
Stan: Hey, Bro, yo Gene what the hell is wrong with you   
Narrator: Well Gene was hurt, bad and he was rush to the hospital  
Dir: Cut!!  
Dir: What the hell where you thinking man fighting, I thought ya'll was fighting for real  
Tenchi: We still cool right?  
Gene: Hell Yeah  
Dir: In this Act you will be at a airport Hotel, Mihoshi and Matt is in this also we have another permanent guests may I please welcome Mrs.Luna from Lunar Star, Mr.Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing, and a Miss.Rinoa Heartly from FFVIII.   
All: Hey   
Luna: Hey  
Heero: Hey  
Rinoa: Hello  
Dir: Okay Action!!  
Scene 1 Act 3  
Andrew: Hi  
Hotel Speaker: Hi, Andrew may I help you?  
Andrew :Yeah um, I'm looking for some friends  
HS: Oh, Room 1009  
Andrew: Okay  
Stan: How do you know her so well ?  
Ryoko: Yeah Andrew, do you know her like I know Tenchi?  
Kyle: Yeah goddamn man, how do you know her?  
Andrew: Well you know how we got the free room?  
All: Yeah, how?  
Andrew: I slept with her:  
All: WHAT!!!!  
Heero: You still haven't answered the question how did you know her?  
Andrew: I just answer your question   
Heero: No you didn't.  
Andrew: How the hell are you going to tell me.  
----------------Hears loud noise out Room 109-------------  
All: What the HELL is that?!  
Andrew: Yep it's that  
----------------------Enters Room------------------  
All: Mihoshi, Matt!!!  
Ryoko: So the blonde finally got her fix.  
Mihoshi: You just don't known I been getting some before you know what it was.  
Ryoko: Excuse me I'm over 2,000 years old  
Mihoshi: Oh Yeah  
Luna: Hey, Ryoko How is it?  
Ryoko: It's----  
Heero: Shut up and keep walking  
Ryoko: Well like I was saying before dick face said his words, it'---  
Heero: Shut up Bitch  
Ryoko: What (and Blows up Heero)  
Matt: Well that bastard dead.  
Andrew: I was getting sick of that guy already when I met him   
Stan: Hey bro, I met this cool guy at the soda machine   
Dir: Cut!! Print!!  
Luna: How come I didn't get to speak, I mean god I just saw someone get killed for god's sake.  
Dir: Damn, Luna you haven't been in this for a long time now have you.  
Luna: Oh, Yeah  
Mihoshi: How I had to have sex with Matt, how come (I mean I like it), but damn (it felt good), ah forget it.  
Matt: I mean I was working out before ya'll bust down the door on us.  
Mihoshi: Kiyone, where you going?  
Kiyone: I'm going to get ready for the next scene. (sobbing)  
Andrew: I go check up on her.  
Kiyone: (thinking) How come I always get the bad part damn it! I want a good part...  
Andrew: Hey Kiyone  
Kiyone: Oh, Hi Andrew I was just thinking why Mihoshi got the good part and I get the (stops the over hear the director talking to someone), hey Andrew would you ever like someone that you knew the you couldn't go home in bed with.  
Andrew: Of course I like you, Kiyone you're a very nice, and I would to go out with you sometimes, okay.  
Kiyone: Oh, Andrew (hugs him) (start crying)  
Tamahome: Hey guys, um did I catch you at bad time   
Andrew: Nope you didn't   
Dir: (walks in) Um, everyone please welcome Mr.Quatre Rabera-Winer  
Quatre: Hey guys, I mean gosh it's an honor to be here  
Ryoko: (Walks in) ahh, will you shut up with the (mocks Quatre) "Oh Gosh it's a honor"  
Quatre: Will you SHUT UP!! (Points gun at Ryoko)   
Ryoko: Oh you going to shoot me?  
Dir: Hey! no firearms in the building.  
Dir: Okay Action!!!  
Scene 2, Act 1  
(Driving in a car)  
  
Andrew: Say Quatre, I knew you had a bad way of getting you're self on the butt of jokes.  
Quatre: Well, if it won't for mean and nasty----  
Ryoko: Hey what do you mean, it's was just a joke  
Quatre: I know but the way you said it, it was mean.  
Tenchi: Hey pull over the over the car has flats!  
Tamahome: Hey got any room?  
Andrew: Yeah, but the car has flats.  
Narrator: Yeah they got the tire fix.  
Tamahome: Hey umm what happen to that girl.  
Andrew: umm she's waiting at the hotel  
Dir: Cut!!!, Tamahome you don't ask that question yet!!  
Tamahome: Okay  
Dir: Action!!  
Tenchi: Okay so we go to the store get the things that we need   
Kyle: Can we get some beer (hic)  
All: He's been drinking again  
Dir: Cut!! Print!!  
Dir: Alright some people haven't said a word (I don't know who wrote the script), but I'm going to change it.  
Dir: (Explains Act)  
Dir: Okay, Action!!!  
Scene 2, Act 2  
Tenchi: Okay, So what do you want to buy?  
All: start shouting ideas  
Tamahome: Hold up!!!!!  
Tamahome: Okay I know the stuff that we need any thing else?  
Luna: Vegetables  
Andrew: Pizza  
Tenchi: Meat  
Kyle: Beer  
Stan: Wine  
Matt: Condoms  
Kiyone: Baby food   
Mihoshi: Milk  
Gene: Booze  
Tamahome: I have two things to say One, we can eat Tacos, and two who the hell said condoms  
Matt: I did   
Rinoa: ohh, I know greens  
All: Hell No!  
Quatre: Or Magazines  
Tamahome: Okay that's it no more  
Andrew: Hold up what about the weed.  
Ryoko: yeah, and some snacks  
Tamahome: Okay that's it!!!!  
Narrator: Well they brought the goods and went back to the hotel  
Tamahome: Umm, guys how exactly did we buy this all stuff.  
Stan: We used the money in the jar over there.  
Tamahome: You what!!!, that's was suppose to be the hotel money, dumbasses!   
Andrew: Still, you brought something to.  
Tamahome: Yeah, but nobody told Kyle here to get high and buy a $150 wroth of cookies.  
Kyle: And, what the hell you going do about it:  
Tamahome: Man, screw it just get some sleep.  
------------------------------Night passes On---------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
\ 


End file.
